


You Got Me Helpless. (Yandere! Hamilton x Reader X Jefferson)

by hanjie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Yandere, hamilton x reader - Freeform, im so sorry, jefferson x reader - Freeform, this is so cringey, yandere hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjie/pseuds/hanjie
Summary: Once he laid his eyes on you, you had him helpless. You knew what Hamilton wanted, he got. Even if you were Jefferson's wife.





	1. Chapter One

(A/N: This is a setting chapter, really. Hamilton enters in the next chapter.)

Jefferson pet your hair as you laid your head on his lap.

"I'm so nervous to meet them all. I know they're your friends-"

"Not all of them" He grumbled.

"I know. Not all of them," You giggled. "But still, they're the most important people in our country, and it's the first time meeting them."

"It'll be fine as long as there is alcohol, I promise." Jefferson cooed in his smooth voice, watching as you stood up, to answer a knocking at the door.

"I'll get that." Your long, pale green dress trailed behind you. You got ready early. Extremely early today. It was important you made a good first impression to your husband's colleagues. Especially the president. You had never met him before, anxiety always overwhelmed you.

"Mr. Randolph, you're here quite early." You glanced at the clock, then quickly to the wine in his hand.

"I know, Jefferso- your husband asked for me to come early."

'Birds of a feather...' You mused in your mind. Jefferson and Randolph were the only Southerners in the cabinet.

"Well, please. Come in!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party begins.

A couple hours early, everyone else had arrived but Washington and Hamilton.

"Of course Hamilton and President Washington are missing." Jefferson scoffed, turning to his colleagues. "If it was just Hamilton, dinner would have begun."

The rest of the men chuckled, as you went back into the kitchen to get some refills for them. As you came back, there was a rap at the door. Quickly placing the drink tray in front of the men, you quickly walked toward the door, wringing your hands. 'The president! In my home!'

Opening the door, your gaze landed on a short man, his long hair framed his face. He was not much taller than you. As silent as a ghost, Thomas appeared. He was towering over both you and him.

You aren't sure what happened next, but you saw a fire alight in his eyes. From the possibility of his hatred towards Jefferson, or maybe...No, it couldn't be. It couldn't be because of you.

"Hamilton. You're late. Where's your father?" He raised an eyebrow, bending down to be eye level with the man. A smirk was painted on his face.

Hamilton outstretched a hand to you, only smiling warmly at you. There was no response to what your husband had remarked. You lended him your hand, and he raised your hand to his mouth, giving it a quick peck. His hand radiated warmth, and he looked into your eyes with a smirk. "My name is Alexander Hamilton. Jefferson speaks about you highly... (Y/N), was it? I usually never agree with a word he says, but he was right to say you are absolutely beautiful, ma'am."

You blushed a light pink, pulling your hand away. You maybe had left it in his a little longer than you should've, because Jefferson placed a firm hand around your waist.

"Is the President attending tonight?" Knox inquired, as the three of you stepped in from the doorway.

\---

Only 30 minutes later had the president arrived, and the dinner began. There were large stretches of conversation, most you didn't understand. You enjoyed politics, especially when your husband spoke of them, but you weren't the best educated about them otherwise. Particularly on current issues, that were raised with a new nation.

The night was a loud blur, quarrels between Hamilton and Jefferson occurred, so on and so on. It seemed normal, as the rest of the cabinet and Washington just watched, used to it.

You had noticed Hamilton was giving you quick stared, not thinking you had noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton throws his own dinner party, and not to piss of Jefferson.

"He's holding his own dinner!" Jefferson exclaimed from his study, "He's just trying to one up me now!"

You rushed to the study, wondering what he was talking about. The door was partly shut, but still you knocked on it slightly. "Come in." He said, his usual sweet voice now more annoyed at your interruption of his pity party. You opened it more, with a creak. The mass of hair turned around to look at you.

"Who's holding his own dinner?" You asked, softly, not to annoy him further.

"Hamilton. Would it be anyone else?" He spoke through gritted teeth. "Be ready to go tomorrow. We will, of course, be attending."

\--

Both you and Thomas held hands, as you walked toward the extravagant door. Of course, it was no Monticello, your Virginia home, but the Treasury of State's house was still beautiful. Thomas walked toward the door, and walked right in.

"Oh, hello." Alexander noticed the both of you, as he descended from his staircase. "Usually people knock. Do Southerners not understand that? It is a quite simple concept. See, you raise your hand like this..." He raised a fist to the open air.

"I understand how to knock, Alexander. I think you do too, right (Y/N)?" He looked down at you.

"I think I'm just a dumb Southerner, I don't understand... Please explain, Mr. Hamilton." You acted dumb, as Jefferson and Hamilton let out a chuckle.

'She is both witty and extremely gorgeous...' Hamilton thought in his mind.

"Very funny. Here, I will take you into my parlor until the rest arrive." He took your arm in his, leading you, with Jefferson trailing behind.

'Her arms are so soft, her skin is so beautiful.' He looked at you, feeling Jefferson's anger heat up the room.

"I think we are here, Hamilton." He rolled his eyes, taking your hand, pulling you away from him.

\--

The rest had arrived hours ago, and were mostly passed out. Instead of civil, and uncivil discussions, it mostly became a drinking party. Everyone was 'lights out' besides you and... Alexander.

"You and your husband can stay here for the night. Would you like some coffee? We don't serve tea in this home." He chuckled, the joke a nod to the war.

"Oh, it's much too late. You don't have to make it for me." You smiled at the man, as he stood up.

"It's no problem, truly." You looked at your husband on the couch, not noticing as the man in short stature slipped something into your coffee behind you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton isn't everything you thought he was.

The short man carried the two cups carefully, handing the one in his farthest hand to you. You thought this was strange, but you took it anyway.

"Thank you so much." You smiled, sipping it slowly. He watched you, taking big gulps of his own. He would need his caffeine for tonight. Jefferson snored, and Alexander jumped a little bit.

'Please don't wake up. Not now.' He started intently at the man. The snoring ended.

"Do you like my coffee? It's a special roast..." He chucked, the words becoming garbled and echoed in your ears.

"I'm sorry... I'm not feeling well." You put the mug down, holding your head.

Everything then went black.

\--

'Where... Am I?" You thought to yourself, waking up in a simple room. Your vision was still fuzzy, and your head bounded. A ringing noise went through your ears, until it was interrupted by a voice when you sat up.

It rushed to your side.

"(Y/N)! You're awake! You just... Passed out after the coffee." He held onto your shoulder, with a grip that hurt.

"Alexander, did you do something to it? And please, let go of me. Where is Thomas? Alexand-" He cut you off, pulling you into a kiss.

He pulled away, staring into your (E/C) eyes. At first you were shocked, but rage filled you.

"Answer me. Right now." Your ears were hot with anger.

"My dear, I was helpless when I saw you at the door. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I knew I had to have you. But you looked so in love with Jefferson. I had to take you for myself, I knew it was the only way you would leave." He explained, acting as if it was normal. He started to continue, and you were finally annoyed with his non-stop talking. At the dinners, it was charming. You thought he was charming. Not so much now.

"Alexander. Please, I have a husband I love. We have a child on the way." You touched your stomach lightly. There was no bump, but you were afflicted with morning sickness. You had waited to tell Thomas, but as soon as you got out, it was the first thing you would do.

A new anger took upon his face. "He defiled you?" He shouted, as you started to cower in fear. He grabbed your shoulders. "You didn't let him, did you?"

"I told you, we are in love." You went to stand up, to get away from this monster. His nails were locked into you, and your head started pounding as you tried to get up.

"Settle back down, (Y/N)." He smiled, watching your weak body sit back down. You were his now, and so was that child.

-

At Hamilton's home

-

Jefferson awoke, a slight headache but nothing bad. At first he felt disorientated, but quickly realized he was on the floor of his nemesis's home. He was the first one up...Until he surveyed the room. 'Where are Alexander and (Y/N)?' He thought to himself, sitting up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are you now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorty of a chapter! Sorry about this!

Jefferson got up, looking through the house. He started calling out your name. "(Y/N)! Are you here? (Y/N)." He started picking up the pace. He looked through the rest of the house, slamming open doors, running up the stairs. The men from the party begun waking up, and found Jefferson running through the house. His hair was a mess, his face a mix of scared and angry.

"He took her."

"Who?"

"Hamilton. He took (Y/N)."

-You and Hamilton-

You woke up once again, glancing at the glass of water. There was a note beside it.

'I'm in the study. I promise this water isn't drugged. I don't need to take you anywhere, dear, just like you aren't going anywhere yourself.' It was signed 'A. Ham' with a heart.

You gagged, refusing to sip the water. You were absolutely parched. You didn't want anything he could give you. You had standards. Then you thought for a little, 'I can't do anything dehydrated. I need to be rational.' You took gulps of the water. You stood up, your bare feet touching the cold floor. You realized you had changed clothes.

A dark, deep, red blush covered your face, from anger and embarrassment.

You stepped out of the bedroom, with a big sigh.

Where you were was small. It was a cabin of some sort, and smelled like pine. 'Am I in a cabin?' You thought, your fears worsened, knowing nobody could find you.

You walked toward a humming noise between a closed door. You were about to knock, until you slammed open the door.

You saw the small frame jump, until he looked at you with a smile. "You must really not know how to knock!" He laughed, getting up with his arms outstretched. "Your morning glow is so beautiful. How are you? How is our child?" Hamilton strode toward you, as you stepped backward.

"Alexander, it isn't your child. It is mine and T-" You started, with him cutting you off.

"We do not say that name anymore, (Y/N)" He tutted, holding out his hand to stroke your (H/C) hair. You flinched, but still let him.

"Thomas Jefferson." You smiled, thinking you were going to annoy him until you could leave.

He raised his hair that was once treating you sweetly, to strike you.

"Please don't!" You gasped, and he lowered it.

"I would never, (Y/N). You just need to know I'm in charge."


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback and Background chapter for Hamilton.

It was widely known Alex got exactly what he wanted. While others would wait for it, he knew that with the shortened time in life, he couldn't.

'I can't just sit around waiting for (Y/N) to come to me, when she realizes I'm better than Jefferson. I can treat an angel like her so well. Why can't she see that?' Alex thought, writing his invitations quickly and elegantly with his favorite quill pen.

Years earlier, before the war, before his travel to America, his mother had passed away. Since then, he looked for her eveywhere. He needed a woman beside him, he had never really experienced that before.

Until he married Eliza, but she wasn't what he wanted. He had been left unsatisfied. They divorced quickly.

With no one to fantasize about for months, he had met the wonderful (Y/N). She looked so beautiful. Alexander knew she was perfect.

So, he concocted a plan, something he was known for. He knew the dinner party would be something Thomas had to attend to. Bringing his wife would be a simple thing of him trying to prove he was better than Hamilton, even at dinner parties.

The alcohol content was raised in the cabinet member's drinks, with a little bit of this and that to aid to the men's passing out.

Since he was serving the drinks, he watered his own down.

He roofied your coffee after everyone was asleep.

Next, he took you to a cabin, you were light, but he still took his horse, Quill, to ride there. He knew the horse could be loud, but it was a fast way to get there.

Alexander slid of your dress and untied your corset. He grazed a hand on your bosom, pulling back. He would wait.

Dressing you in a nightgown Eliza had left from the summers she took here, he kissed your temple and left the room for you to sleep.

"Good night, my love." He whispered, shutting the door after him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has an idea.

Thomas rode your horse, Luna. It was a way he'd feel closer to you. Maybe it would remember your scent. He set off first to Hamilton's known friends. Maybe they were harboring you. 

'I need to stay strong to find (Y/N).' He thought, feeling the wind through his hair. He first arrived to his old friend, Lafayette's summer home in America. Jefferson quickly hitched his horse, his hands trembling from the anxiety. He raced to the door, knocking fast.

\---

Hamilton's Cabin

\---

After the little spat, both Hamilton and you sat in front of a fire. You fidgeted your hands, as he quietly stared at you. You thought he was never quiet, as your husband had said.

'She shuts all the thoughts in my mind off...' Alexander thought to himself, looking at your eyes, which were fixated on the fire.

"(Y/N)... The fire is like our love." He threw some lumber in. "It grows with each moment we spend together, the moments being the wood. It won't die, unless something gets in its way. Will it? Will you let our love be doused?" He started frantically asking, staring deep into your eyes, with a genuine worried look in his eyes. Hamilton really was in love with you, even if you had just met.

"I don't know what to say, Alexander." You lacked the words. You didn't want to anger him, but you didn't love him. You missed your husband. "I think that if you loved me, you'd take me back to my husband."

"(Y/N)!" He laughed. "I cannot take you back. I won't, and you won't find your way. He won't find you either. Stop thinking about him." The fire shot up tall. "Now."

You went to your hand, to find the ring that helped quell your anxiety. It was a beautiful gold ring, with a simple amethyst jewel. It was one thing Thomas wasn't lavish about. He knew you loved simplicity. However, you felt your heart stop, and a cold sweat go over you.

Alexander noticed you looking at your hands. "Oh, your ring. I can get you a new one, I promise. You can't keep his though, if we're going to be together."

He leaned over to you, taking your chin in his hands. You succumbed to this, letting his passionate kiss take you. Your stomach flipped, slightly enjoying it. Guilt washed over you. You had to leave, and soon.

You would plan this, when Alexander was asleep.

\--

"My friend! Thomas, please, come in--oh, what's wrong?" Lafayette's words quickly spilled out, realizing the look on his doppelganger's face.

"Is Hamilton here?"

"No, why?" Lafayette smirked. "Secret friends?"

Thomas turned around, saying nothing, going back to Luna. He would find you, even if it took years.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's escape.

You had heard a horse outside, whinnying every so often. You figured this was the way Hamilton got you here. You had to sneak out and steal it at night, go as far as you can away from where you were, before Hamilton awoke. Little did you know, but the both of you thought alike.

Maybe he did see something in you that made sense for his love, but there was no excuse for the kidnapping, of course.

\--

Hours later, you realized Hamilton never slept. You sat alone by the fire, while he continued in his study. You didn't know what he was writing, he couldn't go into town. It was dark out, with the sun beginning to rise. You poured a drink of water, to check on Hamilton. It'd be your cover if he was awake.

You knocked lightly, not enough to wake the man if he was awake. Slowly opening it, you looked in. He was asleep at his desk, head laying on his arms. You agreed he was an accomplished and hardworking man. This was proof of that. You silently cheered at your luck for the night. You slipped off your flats, slipping into boots beside them. You opened the door, it creaked, and seemed as if it echoed through the halls.

You couldn't wait to see if he awoke, you ran as fast as you could, grabbing a saddle from the stable, slipping it onto the horse. You jumped onto it, seeing a figure emerge from the cabin. You recited a silent prayer in your mind.

The horse didn't go.

The figure got closer.

You realized you hadn't untied the horse.


	9. Decide your fate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please click the link to decide your fate.

https://www.quotev.com/story/10073902/You-Got-Me-Helpless-Yandere-Hamilton-x-Reader-X-Jefferson/11


End file.
